Christmas at My Place
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: It's Christmas and Eclipse is having a party at her house. All her firends come and have a good time. Very heart warming so don't be surprised if you cry. Enjoy


_Walking in the cold night along side Death-Heart. The moon was full, and we were walking on the side-walk taking a short cut through the park heading home. We had just finished our Christmas shopping and grocery shopping as well for Christmas. Also, lets just say, that there was a reason why I hated shopping, I had to fight through 30 women just to get a ham! Death-Heart just laughed at me while I was getting my ass kicked. Sure I can beat them off me, but then I might have gotten sued. I was wearing a black long coat that had black fur on the wrists, also replacing my air shoes with snow boots. I wore my usual white gloves though, with white pants and white long-sleeved shirt. Death-Heart wore a violet long coat that had white fur on the wrists, with black pants, white gloves, black shirt, and snow boots. I sighed, "Shopping was rough." I said. Death-Heart didn't say anything keeping it neutral in the air, which I hated, sure sometimes I act the same way, but over the years, I have learned to be more social. I stopped in my tracks as Death kept walking a little in front of me. She stopped and turned around, her eyes hooded, her mouth a frown, her hands clenched to the bags of gifts trying not to shiver from the cold. "If you don't come on, you going to catch a cold, and the eggs will spoil." Death-Heart stated. I had my head down thinking, then I look all around, no one was here but us. It was nice and quiet, I heard the music of the wind hit my ears, and it was calling me. I took a deep breath, feeling the dry cold winter sink in, and I looked back to Death-Heart, who just stared at me in wonder, wondering what I was doing. I tried not to smirk as my ear twitched and I just started walking passing Death-Heart. She blinked twice and followed. I was trying to feel the present of time, of where all the time has gone, the time of the season, the feeling of it, how it tastes, what if sounds like, now I know, this world is too quiet._

_Soon we made it to my house and the snowing was getting harder some, which was the prediction of the weather forecast this morning. Surge was in the kitchen making hot cocoa for the kids that were in the livingroom when we walked in. When I put the groceries in the kitchen Surge went to me and kissed me and leaned his head to my ear whispering, "You are very cold ya know, I'll just have to heat you up." he started licking my forehead first, all the way down to my neck, it made me shiver and I tried not to moan, I pulled back with a crimson blush on my cheeks. "Not right now honey, we have to put the food away before it goes bad, then tomorrow we have to start cooking and..." I made sure the kids didn't hear whispering. "...and wrap the gifts." Surge chuckled and nodded, "Just let me finish making hot cocoa for the kids and I'll help." He said and started pouring it in cups and put the cups on a tray and brought it to the kids. "Thanks dad." Josh and Drake said blowing over the hot beverage before drinking it. "Thank you." Luna said doing the same. I was putting the turkey in to the freezer and then the ham, then the chicken, then the eggs in the fridge. Soon Surge came back and helped me out. Soon about 30 minutes later all the food was put up before it went bad which was good. I was sweating like a dog seeing I still had my long coat on and I put my coat on the coat hanger. I looked to Surge after coming back in to the kitchen, "How is Paulina?" I asked him, he looked to me. "Her fever has gone down, she is sleeping right now." he replied. I nodded and went up to see her in her crib snoring soundly. I smiled gently feeling her forehead, her fever had gone down, but her nose was still runny. I jumped a little seeing Paulina turn over and yawn looking up at me a wake now. It was a cute sight and I just petted her head, "Hey sweeite." I said. She sneezed and her nose was a blow out of snot. I went over getting some sensitive nose tissue to wipe her nose. "Blow Paulina." I said. Paulina just tried to move her head away from the tissue in irritation. She was still a baby and didn't know what I was doing. I sighed and just cleaned her nose the best I could with out her fussing so much. I picked her up get her favorite blanket and teddy wrapping her up good and sat in the rocking chair singing her favorit lullaby I made up when she was first born, and wouldn't stop crying. There was a light knock on the door and I whispered but said it loud enough for the person to hear, "Come in." I saw it was Death-Heart and she came in closing the door behind her. She went to me and leaned on the wall that was by me and where the window was. "How is she?" she asked. "Eh, she's got a little snot rocket but she'll be ok...can you make her some formula though?" I asked her. She nodded and went downstairs. I continued to hum the lullaby till she came back. "Thank you Death." I said taking the bottle from her. "No problem sis, but I'm going home while I still can, the snow has lighten up a bit." she explained as she was heading toward the door. I nodded," Bye Death." I said as the door closed. I looked down to the little bundle, "Someone hungry?" I asked putting the bottle to her lips softly seeing if she'll take it. She wrinkled her little nose, she was gonna sneeze. I quickly got another tissue which wasn't that far away. I put the tissue to her nose just in time and sighed, I cleaned her nose and threw the tissue away. Then I put the bottle to her mouth again, "Hungry?" I asked. She had her little hands to the rim of the bottle and starts drinking. I smiled and started to purr lovingly. Paulina's ear twitched to my purring but kept drinking the formula till it was empty. I set the bottle on the floor and started patting her back for gas. Surge came in poking his head in, "May I come in?" he asked quietly. "Of course babe, I just fed Paulina." I said and soon her a little burp come from the bundle of joy. Surge came in closing the door and came to us. He smiled kissing Paulina's forehead and gently taking her. I got up and stretched after smelling some rank and covered my nose. Just then Surge put Paulina on the changing table beginning to take off her daiper. "How did you?..." I asked trailing off hoping he's catch on. "Come on honey, we've been through 3 babies, it's father's instinct...plus, Paulina had two bottles before you came, bout time to change her anyway." he said smiling and continuing to change her. "Aww did someone pee pee?" he said chuckling a bit putting the dirty daiper in the trash can. My ears bent down knowing what was coming next. Paulina hated to be wiped and she cired and fussed till we finished. "Shhh shh it's ok, almost done sweet heart." Surge said to calm her fusses. Once he finished her picked her up boucing her a little to calm her completely. Soon Paulina stopped crying with her thumb in her mouth and her head aginast her father's chest. "Aww." I said feeling heart warmed a bit. Surge smiled down at Paulina hearing her yawn. Surge gently and slowly put her in the crib but she started to whimper not wanting to go back int he crib. "Ok, ok, ok daddy won't let you go." he said smiling and sat in the rocking chair I was in moments ago._

_ In the morning~_

I woke up at 6am to get the turkey out of the freezer and defrost it in the sink. Then I was getting started on breakfast for everyone. The house was quiet and calm, everyone was still asleep. There was a knock at the door and I groaned from cutting off the oven for the bacon and ran tot he door wiping my hands from the grease with a rag and opened the door. "Oh hey Remy, Juice, Zero...uh...what'ya doing here." I said with a sweat drop and nerving smile. They came in as I stepped aside. "Just wanted to help you cook, we know you have a lot to do, plus the more hands the better correct?" Juice said. I nodded and smiled, "You guys are the best, but you must be quiet everyone is asleep." I wanred. They nodded. "Even Surge? Man you must have tired him out in bed huh?" Zero snickered and Juice and Remy did too. I blushed frowning and rolled my eyes, but I scratched my nose muttering. "Maybe." they laughed and so did I. "Ok, ok, ok lets get to work. Right now I'm making breakfast." The guys nodded and got to work. Soon about an hour later Surge came down stares and went wide-eyed blinking twice seeing the guys in the kitchen cooking. They saw Surge and waved, Surge waved back and walked toward me. "Uh, sweet heart, why are they here?" he asked raising an eye brow. "There here to help cook." I stated finishing up breakfast. "Anyway, starting setting up the table for...9 people." I stated counting it out in my head. Surge nodded and started setting the table. He also set the food on the table as I passed it to him. "Ok guys break time, sit down while I get the kids up." they guys nodded and started sitting at the table as I went upstairs. First I woke up the boys. "Come on boys breakfast is ready." I said shaking Josh up first, then Drake. They groaned getting up and yawning rubbing their eyes. They slowly walking like zombies downstairs in to the kitchen. Then I went to Luna's bedroom. I opened the door seeing her asleep in her bed soundly. I smiled and shook her, "Nooo, five more minutes daddy." she mumbled. I snickered, "One I'm not daddy, two you gonna miss breakfast and there's not going to none left for you." I said. Luna opened her eyes slowly and shot up stretching and yawning rubbing her eyes. "Uhhh...what time is it?" she asked. "It's 7:10am." I stated and started to leave. "Go downstairs for breakfast." I said and went to Paulina's room. I went to her crib and saw she was already up cooing. I smiled to her and picked her up, "Hi little girl, you feeling better today?" I asked smiling. She giggled grabbing my nose. "I take that as a yes...come on, lets get some food in you." I said heading downstairs seeing everyone waiting for us. I set Paulina in her high-chair and I sat in between Surge and Remy. We all held hand while we said grace and we ate breakfast. "Mmm. Christmas eve, can't wait for tomorrow." Josh said eating his eggs. Drake after drinking some apple juice. "Totally. Hey mom, dad, is it ok if we play at a friend's house? He has a new sleigh and said that we can go ride on some hills in his back yard." Drake asked. I nodded and looked to surge with a finally confirmed reply. "Yes I guess, but only for 2 hours, Christmas eve should be spent with family." Surge said smiling. The boys nodded and finished their breakfast fast before racing to the coats and boots. "Bye mom, bye dad!" and there was a slam of the door. I snickered, "Wow."

After a day of cooking, I was sweating like a pig and panting from all the heat in the kitchen. The kids were in their rooms wrapping their presents. I sighed as I was frosting the last cake. It was 10pm, I feel like were not even close to finishing. Surge saw me and frowned hugging me from behind. "Sweet heart you have worked hard today. Why don't you take a shower and rest a bit?" he suggested. I shook my head and continued to frost the cake. Surge shrugged and got back to roasting the turkey. Soon after another hour or two, all the cooking was done, and I sighed. "Thank goodness, ok listen guys, thank you so much for this, and this will all be worth it tomorrow, I am inviting the rest of the gang tomorrow, so go home, come at around 7:30, and be ready to party all night!" we cheered and cleaned up. Remy, Juice, and Zero left and I closed the door behind them saying our final good nights. I turned and saw Surge and sighed. "Ready to wrap presents?" I asked. He nodded and we went upstairs to our room locking the door while we wrapped gifts. It took us till midnight to finish, but it was done. "Well it's Christmas." Surge stated. I nodded and laid on the bed, Surge did the same bringing me close. "Night Surge." "Night honey." we sighed getting ready to sleep once I jumped at big banging at the door. "MOM, DAD GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I sighed and opened the door to see Luna, Drake and Josh at the door. I yawned as I was being pulled down the stairs. Surge grabbed the presents we wrapped for the kids and went downstairs too. "So who opens gifts first?" Drake asked excitingly. Then I realized, "Wait, we need to get Paulina." I said. Surge stood up yawning, "I'll get her dear." he said and went up the stairs. I arranged the presents of who they were for. Surge came down with Paulina who was still asleep and Surge sat down by me. I watched smiling as the kids opened their presents, and seeing the surprise on their faces made me even more happy. Soon Paulina woke up yawning and saw her brothers and sister playing with their new stuff. She wanted to play too and was trying to get out of her daddy's grip to do so. Surge and I laughed at Paulina and set Paulina safely on the ground in front of her presents. "Lets see if she can open them herself." Surge said. We all watched as Paulina tried her best to crawl and nipple her way through the box, but she didn't know how to grip. Josh came up and held his hand with hers. "Like this sis." he said and helped Paulina open her gift. It was such a touching gesture and I saw Surge with tears in his eyes. I smiled kissing them away before they fell. "Heh, sorry, just so beautiful." he said. I nodded agreeing. Paulina smiled seeing it was a rattle and shook it giggling. Drake smiled, "Glad you like it sis." he said blushing. I looked to Drake, "Awww." I giggled.

While the kids were getting ready for tonight, me and Surge had to set all the party decorations and the food. When the kids were ready they helped out too. Soon by 6pm, everything was set, and Surge and I still had time to get ready, by 7:15pm I was wearing a long red sweater with white lining, black leggins and white boots. I saw Josh and Drake almost drooling at the food, right when I was about to say something Surge beat me to it and told the boys to wait. They pouted and groaned and sat with Luna on the couch. My ears perked up at the door bell and I trotted to the door opening it. It was Death-Heart, Kiera, and Shadow. I growled at Shadow and he growled at me. "Merry Xmas sis." Kiera said, even though she saw me glaring at Shadow. "Yeah Merry Christmas." I muttered letting them in. I was still glaring at Shadow though, but I shrugged trying not to let his presence ruin me. Then I heard the door bell ring again. I opened it seeing Remy, Amy, and Sonic, I was about to say something but they came in saying 'Merry Christmas'. I was dumbstruk for I didn't invite Sonic nor Amy. Then my door bell rang again, I opened it to see Guinevere, Juice, and Zero. I let them in and sighed, that should be everyone. The door rang one more time and I groaned, I opened it about to yell but I caught myself seeing it was Shade. "S-Sis...you...you came..." I asked flabbergasted. She smiled warmingly hugging me, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." she said. Surge came by and hugged Shade to and they left talking. I smiled and closed the door of the winter cold and went to check the food. Really everyone was just talking and exchanging gifts that they had. Looking at the party it looked nice seeing all our friends socialize at one. The food was ready for feasting and I was outside the kitchen door way. "Food's ready, soups on!" I yelled and it was like a stampede of people rushing in to the kitchen. I snickered and looked at Surge as he ran in saying, "You guys better not ruin my kitchen!" which made me snicker more. I came in looking as everyone was getting food and Surge and I did the same. We all sat down with out food and beverages and said our Christmas grace. Then when we all said 'amen' we feasted and socialized. I was talking with the guys about Sonic Racers made no sense, since Sonic can't drive crap. "Hey at least I drive better then you." Sonic retorted. I smirked and reached in my pocket and got out my wallet. I opened it and showed it to Sonic, "What is that?" I asked smirking wider. Sonic went wide-eyed and blushed pouting, "A...A lisence..." he answered. "Exactly." I retorted.

When everyone finished eating, they socialized in the livingroom while Surge and I cleaned it. It didn't take long though, but soon I heard a lot of laughing. "Awww, Eclipse was so cute!~" Guinevere said sighing. I heard some other voice too and I quickly got in to the livingroom with Surge behind me. I saw that they were looking at my baby videos. I blushed, "Ok, who got out my baby stuff?" I frowned blushing harder. Everyone pointed to someone different and I facepalmed. "Turn it off." I commanded. "But mom you were so cute!~" Luna said. I sighed and I gulped seeing I was getting a diaper change and I was crying, every awed and I sunk in embarrassment. Surge comforted me and used his powers to wreck the VCR so that the tape would stop playing. "Hey what happened?" Sonic asked. "Nothing you faker, just the VCR is old, we'll have to get another one sorry." Surge said smirking lying. Drake made the TV go back to cable and put on the Christmas specials. I went upstairs to go check up on Paulina. She went to sleep an hour ago. She was awake in her crib cooing and I smiled picking her up and taking her blanket and teddy with me. "Come on lets go meet everyone downstairs." I said kissing her cheek and going downstairs. Surge saw me as I came down with Paulina. He smiled, "Hey little girl, had a good nap?"Surge asked. Paulina yawned rubbing her little eyes and reached out for her daddy. "Aw." I stated and gave her to him. Surge sighed and looked to our guests, "So you think we did good this year?" he asked. "Well I sure think so." I replied, then I smirked with a plan in my head. Surge saw that smirk on my face and raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I smirked at him and turned off the TV and everyone was confused. I went over to the stereo system was and turn on the music on, my favorite song, 'If we ever meet again by Timbaland and Katey Perry'. Everyone looked at me and I took a deep breath as the song began and started to sing along looking to Surge.

_"What's somebody like you? Doing in a place like this?"_

_"Did you come alone? Or did you bring all your friends?"_

I looked to out friends.

_"What's your name? What you drink'in? I think I know what your think'in? Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine."_

I started to smirk.

_"What's somebody like you? Doing in a place like this?"_

I put my hand up for the count down.

_" COME ON! I'LL- NEVER BE THE SAME...IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN!..."_

I stopped singing a little and more dancing and everyone laughed. I saw Surge and Pauling and saw Paulina trying to bounce and dance like me smiling. I smiled and started moon walking, gangman style, everything and soon Luna joined me, then Drake and Josh, Remy, Zero, Juice and soon Guinevere! Then everyone except Sure, Paulina, Death-Heart, and Kiera were dancing too. I smiled and laughed as we were all singing along to the word.

_"THIS FREE FALL OH! GOT ME SO! KISS ME OR I CAN NEVER LET YOU GO! I'LL NE-EVER BE THE SAME! IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN!"_

Soon when the song ended, everyone cheered patting each other ont he back.

The party ended and the kids were up in their beds resting for the partying hard they did this night. I was in the bedroom waiting for my husband. He came in sighing and sat on the bed next to me, "Paulina is finally asleep." he yawned. I nodded and started to blushed. Then Surge spoke, "Oh almost forgot!" he went under the bed and got out a present, he handed it to me smiling. "Merry Christmas sweet heart." he said. I got teary eyed taking it gently, "You...you got me a present?" I asked surprised. "Of course. You really thought I wouldn't get you something?" he asked. I smiled to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I said. "No problem, open it." he said. I nodded and started opening it trying not to seem too eager, once I opened it, I saw it was a scrap book, of everything. Almost every event that went on since we got married. At the end it had a necklace and a blank page that said, 'There is more to come.' I got teary eyed and glomped Surge crying in to his chest. "Oh Surge!~" I cried and sniffed. He patted my back smiling and kissed my head. Soon I pulled back and blushed sniffing wiping my tears away. "Ya know, I have a present for you too." I said smiling and blushing harder. "Oh really? Thanks." he said. I got out my present which was in a bag and gave it to him. He looked in and raised an eye brow taking out of the bag, it was a linger. "Uh sweetie?...Are you sure this is mine?" he asked with a sweat drop. I smirked and took it from him. "Yes because this is all I'll be wearing for your REAL present." I winked. Surge blushed and smirked catching on. "Oh I see, well why don't you get changed while I get ready for you?~" he said sexily. I nodded and went in to the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom with my garment on and saw Surge naked on the bed laid out in a sex pose that made me shuffle my legs through horniess some. He smirked and fingered me to come closer and I gulped as I did getting on top of him. We started making out as he was feeling me out making me moan. Soon as I opened my eyes my linger was off, and I blushed seeing him suckle my nipples some. "Mmm~" I moaned some. Even though I was sensitive, it was intoxicating seeing him do I felt a hand on my pelvis which made me jump. Surge chuckled and started rubbing my lower moist region. "My my are you wet down there~" he moaned sexily in my ear which made me whimper. I felt his hand leave my pussy and felt something hard and big rub against it now making me moan a little louder. "Ready baby?" he asked. I nodded and trembled feeling it go inside me. Even though my innocence was already gone, the feel of him inside me never gets old, it always brought me pleasure and I could never get enough. In and out, in and out, moan and grunts, pulls and thrusts, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, and lips to lips. Soon he was getting rougher, bucking harder and deeper reaching my cervix. "Oh Surge ah!~" "Oh yeah that's the stuff baby~". He was going his full speed, full throttle, not holding anything back. "S-S-Stop Surge I'm gonna cum!~" I moaned. "Let it cum baby let it cum! I'll cum with you!~" he groaned. In his final buck we both came at the same time. When we finished cumming, we settled down and got under the cover resting but still panting, tired. "Best gift ever baby." Surge panted. I smiled, "Merry Christmas sweet heart." I said kissing his forehead. "Merry Christmas honey." he said back. He purred snuggling in each others arms and fell asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
